Izuku's Burning Determination
by Spartan Grey
Summary: Izuku Midoriya inherits a quirk that combines the powers of his mother and father. Watch as he blazed himself a path into becoming a pro hero and shows the world what he is made of. (WARNING: Begining and some parts are similer to canon, you aren't the first to mention it and you won't be the last, and I'm working on it so please bear with me.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hello this is my first time trying to make a Boku no hero Academia story. I will try to do my best and try to keep you all updated fairly often. Anyways reviews always help and I would love to read them. Now onto the story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no hero Academia (My hero Academia)**

* * *

Prologue:

On the night of a young Izuku Midoriya's fourth birthday he could be seen jumping up and down in a chair wearing a set of All Might pajamas as his mother, Inko Midoriya could be seen in the kitchen putting on the last few candles on his birthday cake.

As Inko carried the cake over she smiled happily at Izuku who was still bouncing happily in his chair. "Ok sweetie time to make your wish." She said happily after lighting the candles and stepping back so she could get a picture to send to her husband later.

Izuku closed his eyes while smiling happily and thinking of his wish. 'I hope I get an amazing quirk so I can be a hero just like All Might!' He thought to himself as he inhaled deeply and then pushed some breath out to blow out the candles only to hear a loud shriek from his mother. Izuku then quickly opened his eyes and realized that instead of blowing out the candles he had exhaled a small stream of bright purple fire that had quickly burned the cake as well as part of the table.

After having taken a picture of the incident and then putting out the fire Inko smiled as she heard Midoriya's cheers. "Yes! Yes! I've got a quirk!" He squealed happily as he jumped around the small apartment with Inko following after him to make sure he didn't set anymore fires.

The rest of Izuku's birthday had passed by without any further incidents after Inko had calmed him down. After laying young Izuku into bed and stepping out into the hallway she squealed in excitement before she went to call her husband to let him know that Izuku had developed his quirk and that it was so similar to his. "Hello dear, I just wanted to call you with some great news!" Inko said happily after hearing her husband answer.

Hisashi smiled as he heard his wife's voice on the phone, having just woken up since it was almost morning. "Oh and what is that?" He asked curiously as he looked out the window smiling softly, wondering when the day would come that he could get a good job close to home so he could be with his family.

Inko grinned happily at the thought of what his reaction would be to the news. "Well while Izuku blew out the candles on his birthday cake he awakened quirk, but that's not the best part. His quirk is just like yours." Inko answered excitedly as she looked at the photos that she had taken earlier.

Hisashi chuckled softly as he imagined what must've happened when Izuku tried to blow out the candles. "That's spectacular. I'll try to plan a trip home so I can teach him a few things about controlling it a little." He said as he heard his alarm clock go off meaning that he had to get to work. "Oh looks like I've got to get to work. I'll call as soon as I get the chance dear." He said quickly before having to hang up the phone.

Inko sighed softly as she thought about her husband, she really hoped that he could come back and visit soon. "It has gotten a little lonely here without you." She whispered softly to herself as she looked at a picture of the two of them on their wedding day before going off to bed.

* * *

Over the next handful of years Hisashi had managed to come home during the holidays and made sure to help Izuku practice with his quirk and learn everything that he could do with it. Now at the age of fourteen Izuku was on his way to school with a smile on his face because in just a few more days he would do his best to apply at UA to take his first step in becoming a hero.

As he was walking down the street he could see a large crowd watching as some giant villain was tearing up a railway. 'Oh it must be a villain attack, I wonder what heroes will come?' Izuku asked himself as he pushed himself to the front of the crowd to see one of the newest pro heroes Kamui Woods fighting with the villain. Izuku was already scribbling in his notebook for the first few minutes of the fight before hearing a loud jump.

In a few mere seconds just as Kamui was going to bind the villain up a large woman kicked him with a resounding cry. "Canyon Cannon!" The new hero shouted as she knocked the villain off the railway and into the street.

Izuku heard her introduce herself as and scribbled a few more notes on a new page before checking his watch and running along so he wouldn't be late for school. Once he arrived he quickly took his seat and started to write few more notes about the fight he had witnessed and the downsides to 's quirk before his train of thought was interrupted by his teacher, a balding blonde man in a brown suit.

The sound of several papers being picked up could be heard as he began speaking. "Well class I'm sure you know as third year students you should start thinking about your futures seriously. Sure I could pass you all some career aptitude tests, but why bother since I'm sure you all want to become aspiring heroes!" He announced happily while flinging the papers in the air followed by most of the class cheering and showing off their quirks.

The celebration was interrupted as a blonde student, one Katsuki Bakugo spoke up. "Come on why are you lumping me in with these rejects who would be lucky to be sidekicks for a bunch of B-listers." He claimed while sitting back in his desk with a confident smirk on his face.

After a bit of an uproar from his fellow classmates and a threat from Bakugo their teacher spoke up again. "Hmm you do have impressive test result Bakugo, maybe with some luck you will get into UA." He said calmly while looking over at the explosive blonde.

Bakugo sneered as he got up and started to stand on his desk. "Luck has nothing to do with it. I aced all the mock tests and I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting into UA." He ran off while maintaining a confident grin before being interrupted by the teacher who was looking at Izuku near the back of the class.

As he looked down at his tablet and back at Izuku. "Oh that's right Midoriya didn't you also want to go to UA?" He asked calmly, causing all attention to point at Izuku who was currently trying to pretend he wasn't able to be seen as Bakugo stopped his rant and the class erupted into a bit of laughter.

Sure Izuku has a quirk but no one ever expected him to be a hero since he was always so soft spoken in class and was bullied constantly. Izuku was about to speak before an exploding hand was slammed down onto his desk by Bakugo. "Listen up Deku you're just like the rest of these losers so don't even think you can try to compete with me!" He shouted at cowardly green haired boy who was currently scooting back to try and avoid any conflict.

After the outburst and the teacher told Bakugo and Midoriya to take their seats the rest of the day seemed to go off without any more problems until Izuku started to pack his stuff up to go home for the day and Bakugo stopped him at his desk, taking his book and looking it over for a moment. "I don't know what you plan on doing Deku, but you better not get in my way." He said harshly and examined the cover of the book, reading off the title, Hero Analysis for the Future No.13.

Izuki sat up as he set his bag aside. "Come on just give it back Kachan." Izuku said with a slight stutter before Bakugo clapped the book against his hand, burning the outside with a few small explosions.

Bakugo then smirked as he threw it out the window and then glared at Izuku. "If you want it why don't you go jump out and get it, then who knows maybe you'll be born with a quirk that's half as good as mine." He said confidently as he turned around and started to leave the classroom.

Izuku bit down on his lip and breathed in turning to Bakugo who had turned his head back to look at him. "Something wrong?" He asked threateningly while making several small explosions go off in the palm of his hand.

Izuku has quickly calmed down and turned back around grabbing his bag and leaving after being sure he wouldn't bump into Bakugo on his way out of the school. "There is no way I can give up and I'll prove that I have what it takes to be a hero." Izuku said to himself with a small, determined smiled on his face after retrieving his book from the school lawn and beginning his walk home.

On his way home Izuku began to be lost in thought about ways he could try to improve his quirk. 'Maybe I can do some research and find some tips on how other heroes have managed to train their quirks to become stronger.' He considered when suddenly a huge mass of dark green sludge cut off his path in the underpass he was at.

In just a few seconds Izuku found himself submerged in the massive amounts of sludge, finding it hard to breath as he heard a voice. "Don't struggle kid, it'll be over in a matter of minutes." The disembodied voice threatened before Izuku could feel himself blackout as the pro hero All Might suddenly showed up on the scene.

The next thing Izuku knew he was being slapped repeatedly with some telling him to wake up. "Thought I lost you there!" A loud voice said as Izuku opened his eyes, shooting straight up as he realized he had been rescued by the number one Pro hero and his role model, All Might.

Izuku quickly got to his feet and scrambled to find his notebook. "All Might it's an honor to meet you could you please.." Izuku was cut off before realizing that All Might had already signed his notebook.

All Might smiled as he waved his fan off and began to get ready to leap away. "Wait I have questions to ask you!" Izuku said having grabbed onto his pant leg just as he leaped into the sky, causing a bit of a scuffle and accidentally forcing All Might to land and drop him off.

All Might looked at the green hair boy and sighed. "That was very dangerous young man, but fine what was it you wanted to ask." He sighed while looking down at Izuku, not realizing the sludge villain had escaped from the bottle he had put him into after defeating him.

Izuku took a moment to catch his breath after having been terrified by the experience he had. "Well All Might you see I was wondering that if I could become someone like you even though my quirk isn't very strong." Izuku said nervously while looking up to his idol.

All Might sighed and turned away, but just as he prepared to leave he turned back into his depowered form with small streams of blood coming from his mouth. "Ahhh what happened to you!" Izuku screamed as he looked at the blonde skeleton of a man standing in front of him.

* * *

 **Well that seem like a good place to end, but before I go I will be explaining Izuku's quirk.**

 **Izuku's quirk is called Pyrokietic breath. He can breath fire, but it is limited to the amount of oxygen that his lungs can take in. After expelling said fire he can control it with his mind and will, making it able to take several shapes and from. This does require a lot of focus and the further the flames get from Izuku the harder they are to manipulate. Izuku's body does get strained the more fire he tries to expel and the quirk will not work if there isn't enough oxygen for him to breath or if the environment around him is too cold to allow him to create a flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I'm back with with chapter 2. Now I do have some bad news and that is that after this chapter I will be going on hiatus. The earliest that I'll be back is December where I will try to eat a chapter out and the latest is unfortunately May. I greatly apologize for this so I will try to make this chapter a little longer than what I normally write. I love reading all your reviews and your thoughts about the story so keep them comeing. Now let's get this ball rolling.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia)**

* * *

Izuku was standing there stunned after having seen his idol, the number one hero turn into a scrawny half dead looking man. "What happened to you, this must be some kind of trick, no you must be an imposter who has been posing as All Might..." Izuku started to ramble on several reasons that this couldn't be the real All Might.

Toshinori rolled his eyes and sighed quietly before speaking. "Jeez kid could you be quiet for a minute and let me explain." He said in a somewhat irritated tone while looking at Izuku, waiting for him to stop his seemingly endless rambling.

Izuku quickly stopped after he had been told to so he could listen to what the blond man had to say. "I am All Might, and as you saw my hero form is just a transformation that I put on for the public eye. Just allow me to explain it's kinda like how flabby guys flex their muscles at the pool to make themselves seem strong." Toshinori rambled to the stunned teen while coughing up small traces of blood.

Izuku was shocked by this revelation and tried to think about how All Might kept this a secret for so long and how it was even possible, rambling nervously out of habit before he was stopped again. "Kid now that you've seen me in this form I expect you to not tell anyone." Toshinori insisted gravely, speaking completely differently from the "All Might" Izuku had seen on TV since he was a child.

Izuku nodded his head quickly before looking back at Toshinori. "All Might how have you always been...well like this?" Izuku questioned with a slight frown on his face as he stared at the Symbol of Peace.

Toshinori figured that as long as the kid didn't say anything he might as well explain himself. "Well kid I wasn't alway like this, it all happened a couple of years ago when I sustained an injury that destroyed half of my respiratory system and my stomach were completely destroyed. Since then I've been limited in the amount of time I can do hero work. Look kid if you feel like you and your quirk are not strong enough to be a hero then maybe you aren't cut out for it. This line of work effects everyone, if you aren't confident in your own abilities and can't work yourself up to give it your all then you will just be putting others at risk. Now if you'll excuse me I've waisted enough time and I need to..." Toshinori began speaking as he reached down to the pockets where he had contained the sludge villain only to find that he was gone.

Just as Toshinori was about to look around the roof to see where he had dropped it they could hear a loud explosion from across town as a pillar of smoke rose into the air. 'Shit I must've dropped him when we were in the air!' Toshinori thought to himself as he clenched his fist, knowing going into his hero form again would be difficult after having spent the whole day using it just to find and capture the sludge villain the first time.

Izuku hesitated at first as he thought about All Might's advice and looked up at the pillar of smoke. After getting down from the rooftop and having time to think Izuku broke into a sprint to where he saw the smoke.

* * *

Once he arrived he could see a crowd forming with the only heroes on the scene just keeping the crowd back and rescuing civilians. "Hey what's going on?" Izuku asked one of the bystanders as he pushed his way to get near the front of the crowd.

Immediately after he had asked the question Izuku heard another explosion and managed to peer through the rest of the crowd. 'Kachan! Wait isn't that the sludge villain from earlier how did he get away?' Izuku thought to himself before remembering his talk with All Might on the roof and no longer seeing the bottles in his pockets after they had landed. 'They must have fallen out when I grabbed onto him, that means this...this is all my fault!' Izuku managed to deduce and was stricken with a agonizing feeling of guilt.

Izuku began to panic as he watched Bakugo struggle in the sludge villains grasp and seeing that the heroes couldn't do anything to help him. 'I...I have to do something!' Izuku snapped as he started to take off toward the villain. 'Maybe I can use my quirk as a distraction and then...' Izuku contemplated as he tried to breathe in only to breath in smoke and very little usable oxygen.

Before Izuku could even think of something else he had already started to throw anything he had on him at the villain in an attempt to do something. Izuku then started to dig into the villains slimly body with his hands to try and pull Bakugou out. "You're going to be ok I promise!" Izuku shouted as he managed to get Bakugou's mouth free so he could breath.

The instant after Bakugou caught his breath he looked at Izuku with a stunned expression before speaking up. "Deku what are you doing!" He shouted as he continued to struggle inside the mass of sludge.

Izuku kept digging until he managed to grab Bakugou's arm. "I don't know my legs moved on their own, but it..it looked like you were asking for help!" Izuku shouted as he started to pull until he fell backwards, unable to pull Bakugou out of the villain.

Izuku then looked up as the villain revered back a large tendril of sludge, prepared to get rid of him. 'No...' Izuku thought to himself in despair as he closed his eyes and after a few moments he realized that nothing was happening.

Izuku the opened his eyes to see All Might standing there in his hero form, having blocked the attack. "I really am pathetic aren't I." All Might said quietly as he looked back at Izuku while holding the villain at bay. "Maybe before I start telling others how to be a hero I should live up to those ideals myself!" He said in an inspiring tone before quickly pulling Bakugou out and throwing him behind Izuku. The moment Bakugou was free and out of harms way All Might then revered back one of his fists while giving a heroic smile. "Detroit Smash!" He shouted out as he threw his fist forward, blowing the villain and all the flames away in a single punch.

The crowd then let out a chorus of cheers before dispersing. Bakugou was being checked over for injuries while Izuku had been pulled aside by some of the pro heroes who told him how reckless he was and that he should be glad that All Might showed up when he did. Once the ordeal was over Izuku could hear on of the pros praising Bakugou for having such a powerful quirk and that he was likely to go pro with all his potential. Instead of checking on Bakugou himself Izuku sighed and decided to go home, thinking how maybe being a hero wasn't right for him.

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down as Izuku was walking home when he was suddenly stopped when he heard his name be called. "Deku!" Bakugou shouted as he ran and caught up with him. "I didn't ask for your help, got that! Do you think that you're better than me, is that it? Well you aren't, so learn your place you damn nerd!" He rattled on before storming off in the other direction.

Izuku stood there for a moment, not really knowing what that was all about. "That seemed...different." Izuku told himself quietly as he turned back around to continue walking home, wondering why Bakugou seemed a little different when he was yelling this time. 'Was that supposed to be him thanking me...no that can't be it.' Izuku considered before stopping once again in shock as All Might suddenly appeared from an alley way.

All Might turned to Izuku with his trademark smile on his face before speaking. "I am here!" He called out before suddenly changing back to his scrawny form and coughing up blood like before. "Listen I came here to correct what I said earlier and give you some advice. If I hadn't met you and seen what you did today I would have lost myself and I would have become a selfish hero that doesn't care about the people around me. It was because of your display of bravery that I have regained my hero spirit and became able to act back there. I remember being told that the best pro heroes move without even thinking or hesitation in order to save others, and kid I saw that in you today." Toshinori said proudly as he looked at the young teen in front of him.

Izuku began to tear up out of happiness as he looked up at All Might. "Th..thank you!" Izuku stuttered out as tears streamed down his face. "That really means a lot." He said while still being a little choked up and emotional.

Toshinori then smiled before putting his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I know you will become an amazing hero who will inspire the next generation and that is why I want you to inherit my power." He told Izuku with a proud and inspiring tone.

Izuku stopped crying after hearing this, not having a clue what All Might meant by this. "Wait what do you mean inherit, that shouldn't be possible right?" Izuku said after regaining his composure a little and looking back at him.

Toshinori held his smile as he held his gaze. "There are many things that the public doesn't know about my quirk, One for All. People should think that the symbol of peace is a natural born hero who rose to the top with their own strength and determination, but you see I was born quirkless and inherited my quirk from my master. My quirk is like a sacred torch that burns brighter as it is passed down from one person to another and I want to pass it on to you." Toshinori spoke proudly while looking at Izuku who had begun tearing up a little. "Kid you really gotta stop crying so much if you want to inherit my power." He said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

Izuku dried his eyes and stood strong, thinking it over for a few brief moments. "Yes I'll do it!" Izuku spike with a determined voice as he looked up to All Might with a nervous smile and a clenched fist.

* * *

After a few days Izuku met with All Might at the Dagoba Municipal Beach. "This is where we will start your training so you are prepared to inherit my quirk once you apply to UA." All Might said as they looked at the garbage covered beach.

Izuku looked at All Might and seemed a little confused. "Wait why do I need to train to inherit your quirk?" He asked as he looked at the mountains of garbage that had been dumped on the beach over time.

All Might walked down with Izuku to the beach before speaking. "You see One for All is too much for the average person to handle so you need to train and push your body so when you inherit my quirk it won't destroy your body." He explained as he lifted a fridge with ease and set it back down.

Over the next ten months Izuku trained with All Might to prepare his body to inherit his quirk and to mentally prepare himself to apply at UA. It was extremely difficult and proved to be one of the most challenging things he had ever done, but it was finally time.

All Might and Izuku were standing in a completely cleared beach as the beautiful crystal blue waters washed up to the shore. "Well Midoriya my boy you did an outstanding job and although I wish we had more time to train you with UA's entry exams coming up you will need to inherit One for All now so you can at least adjust to having it before classes begin in the fall." All Might explained as he plucked a hair from his head. "Now eat this and inherit my quirk." He instructed as he held the hair out.

After an awkward explanation and Izuku having eaten the hair he went home, not really feeling any different. Later that day Izuku was walking to the front steps of UA to take the exam. 'Well today is my first step to becoming a great hero, my first step to my destiny!' Izuku thought to himself proudly before suddenly tripping 'Or I guess I'll just die.' He added in a hopeless tone before suddenly being stopped, finding himself floating in the air instead of falling.

A brown haired girl smiled at Izuku as she carefully got him to his feet. "Sorry I used my quirk on you, but I thought it would be bad luck if you tripped and fell over on the first day." She said happily with a trusting and kind smile. "I hope to see you inside!" She added before walking away to the front doors of the school, leaving Izuku behind.

Izuku was a little shaken up from the experience but blushed softly as he smiled. 'I just talked to a girl!' He cheered to himself even though he hadn't spoken a single word to her during their interaction.

Izuku then gathered with everyone else in a large room where the Pro hero, Present Mic was conducting the introduction to the exam. "Hello everyone I am Present Mic and I'll be conducting your exams, now come on and let me hear ya!" He spoke ecstatically, only receiving silence from the crowd. "Well I guess I'll just move on to the main event. The practical exam will consist of mock battles against several robotic mock villains. Each mock villain is worth different points and an extra robot we added that isn't worth any points just to make things a little more challenging for those of you who think this will be a bit too easy." Present Mic announces as images came up on the screen of the enemies they would be facing.

Everyone then filtered out and was split up into groups for their practical exams. "Wow this is a little intimidating." Izuku muttered to himself as he looked at the large gates that separated the students from the city environment where they would be fighting the mock villains.

* * *

 **Okay everyone that's a wrap. Now Some if you are probably wondering why I let Izuku get one for All despite already having his own quirk. Well the reason for that is because I feel like One for All is an important part to Izuku's character development in the story. Now even though he has One for All I intend for him to only be using it in times of distress where Pyrokinetic Breath either won't work or won't do enough to stop any large scale threats.**

 **Now please read and review. I will make sure to update in December after my hiatus is over. See ya later everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back from the dead. Anyways sorry about the hiatus on the story, I had a lot of important stuff going and then with the holidays coming up I just got more busy. But enough excuses let's review some of your comments and get right down to the chapter!**

 **Shadow-DJ : It's not really that his two quirks are going to combine, well at least not that much. He will just not be as reliant on One For All when he fights and he will be able to fight from a distance if he chooses to. But I will take the fiery aura thing into consideration. Thanks for the review bud!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah I still own nothing, anyways get on with the story.**

* * *

Izuku continued to look through the crowd of students nervously as he waited for the exam to start, his eyes eventually falling on the brown haired girl that had helped him out earlier. Then just as he was going to go talk and introduce himself, Izuku could feel a hand in his shoulder.

It was a boy with glasses wearing some kind of a track suit with a serious expression on his face. "She appears to be focusing on the exam ahead, I recommend that you worry about that yourself instead of getting in the way." He said in a cold and almost emotionless tone, getting the attention of a few of the other students who were already thinking that Izuku was a bit of a weakling with how he was starting to get nervous as the guy with glasses pestered him.

Izuku was too busy trying to defend himself and explain that he was just going to tell her thanks from the other day to realize that the gates had opened and all the other students had ran into the training area. 'Oh no!' He thought to himself as he snapped to attention and then followed suit, running into the abandoned cityscape like everyone else had already done.

Izuku has started to run around the barren streets, only seeing a few smashed robots dotted here and there as he passed each intersection. 'How did they already destroy this many?!' Izuku thought to himself in a slight panic, loosing focus again as a small robot with the number one printed on its arm cut him off. 'Great here is my chance! Now relax, breathe in, and now...' Izuku was running down his process, ready to use his quirk on the robot when suddenly a blue laser cut through it in an instant.

A flamboyant blonde male with a strange belt waved over at him with a confident smirk on his face after having just killed the robot in front of Izuku. "You know we make a great team with you being such a wonderful distraction!" He called out to Izuku before running off in search of more robots.

Izuku pauses for a second, letting what happened register for a moment before getting back to his search. 'Come on I just need to get a few points!' Izuku thought to himself as he kept running only seeing more and more destroyed robots. Izuku then started to hear a loud rumbling sound as a colossal robot came up from behind one of the buildings with students running away from it in a massive crowd. 'Th...that must be the obstacle villain...it's alright I just need to get away and earn a few points and then...' Izuku's mind races on before he suddenly heard a scream and saw that someone had gotten their leg stuck underneath some of the rubble the massive robot had caused. 'Wait isn't that the girl from earlier...she she is in trouble.' Izuku thought as his body suddenly sprung into action on its own, running straight toward the faux villain.

Izuku's head was still clouded with thoughts as it felt like everything was going slow in his dead on sprint at the robot. 'There is now way I can stop that thing with my fire...I guess I'll have to use the power All Might gave me and hope that it works.' Izuku cursed silently, not having used One For All before and knowing how dangerous it was.

Without a second thought Izuku leaped into the air using One For All feeling a jolt of pain move all the way up both his legs after having broken them from just the jump then as he flew toward the head of the robot he reared back on of his fists, preparing to hit it with everything he had. "Smash!" He shouted as loud as he could as his fist made contact, blowing the robot back as the same immeasurable jolt of pain shot up his now broken arm. Izuku then began to panic as he started to fall toward the ground, only stopping a few feet from it as he felt himself get slapped and started to float in the air.

It was the girl from earlier, she had gotten out from the rubble and used her powers to stop him from falling. "Release!" She said with a little strain in her voice, letting Izuku and the rubble she was floating on fall to the ground.

In a matter of moments the alarm rang, signaling that the exam was over causing Izuku to sit there in a daze as he realized that he had failed to gather a single point during the entire exam. 'No...I failed.' He thought to himself as he lay still in shock and slowly passed out in the middle of the street.

After Deku had woken up they had told him how the school's nurse, the hero named Recovery Girl had fixed his injuries with her quirk and insisted that he be more careful next time. Now all that was left was to wait a week for the results of the exam to be released.

* * *

Izuku was full of dread as an entire week went by and he hadn't heard anything from UA about the exam. "Izuku...sweetie are you ok?" Inko, his mother asked with a look of concern on her face as she watched her son lying around in a bit of a depression.

Izuku then snapped out of it for a moment as he looked at his mother, he had already told her the story of what happened at the exam except for him using One For All and playing down the injuries he had gotten, but he could tell how worried she was about his safety and well being. "Yeah Mom I'm fine, just a little anxious about the results." Izuku replied as he looked at her and cracked a small smile to assure her that he was alright.

Inko was still a little worried and then smiled back. "Well your father should have the day off work so how about we give him a call." She said as she took Izuku by the hand and pulled him over to the computer so they could have a video chat with his father.

It only took a few moments for them to get ahold of him and once he answered he had a big smile on his face. "Hey it's great to see you two, it's been awhile hasn't it." Hisashi said with a smile on his face even though he looked pretty ragged with some scruff on his face and bags under his eyes implying that he hasn't gotten too much rest recently with all the work he has had to keep up on.

Izuku frowned for a split second as he noticed how tired his dad looked and was about to speak before being interrupted by his mother. "It's great to see you sweetheart, we won't keep you too long so you can get some shut eye." She said with a sweet smile on her face as she looked at her husband.

Izuku then smiled as he looked to his dad and began to speak. "Well I took the entrance exam to get into UA last week and we are just waiting to get the results back. Although I don't think it'll be very good." Izuku said before telling him the same story he told his mother, expecting him to be disappointed, but was actually a little surprised when he saw his father smiling with a look of pride on his face.

Hisashi had a grin on his face as he looked at his son and started to speak. "Son I'm sure that school would love to have you and they would be fools not to pass you. You stood your ground even when you were scared and everyone else was running and you saved someone else's life. I'm sure that is something they are looking for. You may not have all the strength and raw power that the other students have, but you have the heart and determination to become something great. Just keep looking forward son and don't stop trying to achieve your goals." He said in an inspiring and heart felt tone as he looked directly into Izuku's eyes, truly proud of his son and the man that he was becoming.

Izuku has started to tear up at the speech and smiled happily as he began to feel better. "Th-thanks Dad...I really needed to hear that." Izuku said while being a little choked up from the tears. They continued to talk for several hours just about anything until it started to get late and Izuku had to say goodbye.

Inko was over the moon, glad to see her son feeling better and seeing her husband so happy with how Izuku was going about achieving his dreams. She then walked past the front door and noticed that something had been dropped through the mail slot. "Hmm a letter this late in the day?" She said curiously as she picked it up and saw that it was addressed to Izuku and had the UA stamp on it. "Izuku it came!" She called out happily as she ran to his room and quickly opened the door to show him. "Izuku, sweetie the test results they came!" She said frantically as she handed him the letter.

Izuku froze for a moment as he took the letter, still a little worried about the results as his mom left him alone so he could open it in private. 'Ok it's now or never.' He told himself as he tore open the envelope and a small metal disc fell onto his desk and begun to light up. 'Huh what's this?' He asked himself before a projection started to play and he saw All Might on the screen in a yellow striped suit with a blue tie.

All Might had his trademark smile on his face as he began to speak. "Young Midoriya, I know it's been awhile since our last talk but as the saying goes with great power comes a great amount of paper work and responsibility. You see the truth is that I didn't just come to this city for hero work, you are looking at one of UA's newest faculty members!" He said pridefully to the camera only to be interrupted that he had to make this quick since he had to do several more of these for the other people who passed their exams. "You passed the written exam with flying colors, but I'm sure that you know that you didn't get a single point during the combative exam. In fact we even had a special someone come and plead your case about the lack of points you got." All Might said as he played a clip of Uraraka coming to Present Mic and asking if she could give some of her points to the boy that had saved her during the exam.

Izuku blushed slightly as she watched the clip, a little embarrassed and happy at the same time that she had cared about him enough to try and give him some of the points she had earned only to be turned down. 'I can't believe that she would do that.' He thought to himself as All Might began to speak again.

All Might cleared his throat and while still maintaining his smile he spoke. "You couldn't receive any of her points to pass, but what you didn't know was that there were other factors that played into the exam that the panel of judges and myself graded everyone on. Izuku Midoriya for your acts of heroism during the exam you received sixty rescue points and managed to pass!" He said in a strong and proud voice as a display showed the points he had gotten being zero eliminations and sixty under the rescue point category. "Welcome to UA young man and your first step into becoming a hero." All Might concludes as the projector turned off.

Izuku smiled with a couple of tears in his eyes as he got up from his seat and rushed into the hallway to hug his mom who was standing there waiting to hear the news. "Mom I passed!" Izuku raves excitedly as he held Inko in a strong embrace as they both began to cry tears of happiness.

Inko then spoke while hugging her son back. "Oh Izuku I'm so proud of you!" She said while still holding onto her son although deep down she was still worried about his safety, knowing how dangerous the hero career was.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap everybody. Sorry for the late update and all but I've had a bit of holiday stuff going on. Speaking of which I hope you all had a good Christmas or holiday. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Also please comments if you would like me to go into a greater detail about what I plan to do with One For All and Izuku's Pyrokinetic breath because that was something that I had actually worked on over the hiatus and I wouldn't mind sharing if you all don't mind being a little spoiled. Anyways I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody, back again with another chapter. Sorry it took me so long I've been busy with work and a few other things, one being a D &D campaign I've been playing with a couple of my friends that's been eating up some of my free time. Anyways I probably shouldn't make too many excuses and just try to do better. I think this chapter will be a little shorter than normal so I hope that's fine. Ummm I guess remember to read and review since I always love seeing more fans. If there are any problems with the story please feel free to speak up or if you have any ideas. Now let's get rolling.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah still don't own shit.**

* * *

The night after Izuku had opened his U.A. acceptance letter he had gotten a message from All Might to meet him. "Hey Mom I'm heading out!" Izuku called out as he finished tying his shoes and about to go and meet with All Might.

Inko looked over, seeming a little nervous for a moment. "Why are you having to head out so late young man?" His mother asked in a concerned tone while also eyeing up a clock on the wall.

Izuku pauses for a moment and scratched the back of his head, knowing he would need to make an excuse since he couldn't tell anyone about All Might. "Well you see I'm meeting up with some friends and I was going to tell them I passed the exam." Izuku said with a slight crack in his voice as he opened up the door and was about to leave only to bump face first into someone.

"Well Izuku I knew you'd be happy to see me, but you didn't need to wait right by the door." A familiar voice said as the stranger looked down at Izuku, waiting for him to look back at him.

Izuku's eyes shot open as he slowly looked up and realized it was his father. "Dad what are you doing here I thought you would still be over seas!" Izuku said with excitement in his voice as he suddenly embraced his father in a hug.

Hisashi scratched the back of his head as he chuckled a little. "Didn't your mother tell you? I saved up a bit of vacation time so I could spend a few weeks with you after you got accepted to U.A." He said with a proud smiled on his voice as he hugged his son back.

Inko was watching the two with a tearful look in her eyes, happy to see them together after so long. "Oh I'm sorry dear, I wanted to make it a surprise so I didn't say anything." Inko said as she joined in on the hug, wrapping her arms around the two of them.

Izuku then took a moment, remembering he had just talked to his father yesterday. "But how did you know I passed?" Izuku asked his father while looking a little curious.

Hisashi just shrugged as he separated from the hug to answer his son. "Well I heard you through the door saying you were going to meet up with some friends to tell them you passed right?" He said as he moved aside so Izuku could get on his way.

Izuku pauses for a moment, completely having forgotten about his excuse from earlier. "Oh right, don't worry I promise I'll be back soon!" Izuku said with a starry look in his eyes and a smile on his face, hugging both of his parents once again before running out the door.

Izuku had raced over to where he was supposed to meet All Might, finding him standing alone at the beach tapping his foot and looking at his watch. "Sorry I'm late!" Izuku exclaimed as he leaped down the set of stairs leading down to the beach and running over to his idol.

Toshinori has been staring out at the ocean, seeming to be in deep thought before he heard Izuku's voice ringing out. "Oh good I thought something must have happened on your way over here." He said with a slight smile on his face, having grown a little worried about the boy.

Izuku chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head before he could speak. "Well O had just gotten a little caught up with things at home. What was it you wanted to see me about anyways All Might?" He asked as he averted his gaze back to Toshinori to hear what it could possibly be while still being a little jumpy.

"Well young Midoriya I came to congratulate you in person on passing the entrance exam for U.A., but with the recent events of the exam I would like for you to hold back from using One For All like you did. Your body is still not ready to handle that kind of power and if you keep using it rashly you may permanently damage your body." Toshinori warned before coughing a couple times with small amounts of blood coming out after he had finished.

Izuku paused for a moment, thinking about the consequences if he pushed himself too far this early on. "Alright, I'll be sure to keep that in mind until I can find a way to control it better." He said with a determined look on his face.

The two spoke for the next couple of hours about Izuku's training regimen and what he was to expect once he went into the hero course, only stopping when Izuku heard his phone ring.

"Oh it's Mom." Izuku said as he looked at the caller ID and then answered. "Yes Mom what is it?" He asked as Toshinori backed away so Izuku could have some privacy on the phone.

"Izuku do you know when you'll be back, it's starting to get late and I don't want you missing out on dinner." Inko said with a slightly worried tone to her voice.

"I'll start heading back right now. Just put something in the fridge for me if I miss out." Izuku said with a little bit of a chuckle, not wanting to worry her before he said goodbye and hung up.

Izuku then had a few more words with All Might before starting to run home, getting a little lost in thought about how he might be able to control One For All better and how he could use his own quirk in sync with it.

By the time Izuku had gotten home it was late into the evening and he could see that the lights were off in his house from the street. "I hope Mom didn't get too worried." Izuku told himself as he walked inside and slowly closed the door so it wouldn't make too much noise.

Then the moment he turned around the lights came on and a loud cheer could be heard from both his parents. "Surprise!" The two of them had called out, and as Izuku looked at the two of them she could see Inko and Hisashi with boxes in their hands.

Izuku had jumped a little bit from the loud cheer and then smiled as he walked over to the two of them. "What's all this about?" He asked happily while looking at the two of them.

Inko was a little teary eyes as she looked at her son and set the box in his hands. "Well your father and I thought it would be a good idea to get you some gifts since you will be chasing after your hero career." She said while seeming like she could hardly wait for Izuku to open his gift from her.

Izuku quickly opened up the box to find a hero costume. It was a green padded shirt with protective gloves and elbow guards, a set of dark green pants with a red utility belt, and lastly what seemed to be a special se of fire resistant gloves. "Wow thanks Mom!" He said happily, although it wasn't the costume he had designed himself, it would probably be a little better suited for his own quirk.

Hisashi has a small grin on his face as he handed Izuku his gift next. "Well don't keep me waiting." He said happily while looking down at his son.

Izuku chuckled a little as he began to open the other gift. Inside was a set of what looked like green sunglasses and a metal mask that had a collar going around it. "Hmm what are these?" He asked curiously, seeing the mask looked similar to what he had drawn in his own hero costume design.

Hisashi had kept the small grin as he began to explain what the items were. "Well to start the glasses are made of a special material that will kept your eyes safe from the brightness of your flames when you expel them and the mask is something your mother had shown me in a video call and I thought I could have one of my engineering buddies make something for you. When you put it on it will help you breath in an environment where oxygen is low as well as still letting you use your quirk. He explained how it worked and I got to test out the prototypes, but I couldn't really tell you all the science behind it." He said, breaking off into a little bit of a ramble in the end, pretty similar to whenever Izuku would get nervous.

Izuku had a couple tears in his eyes as he smiled at both of his parents, setting the gifts aside and embracing both of them in a hug. "Thank you so much!" He stuttered slightly as he cried happily.

Hisashi was the first to speak after a couple of minutes. "Well we figured if you were going to do this hero thing then you had to do it right." He said proudly as he felt Izuku squeeze the two of them a little. "Now how about you go eat and rest up." He added as they all separated from the hug with smiles on their faces.

The next couple of months leading up to his first day at U.A. seemed to go by in a flash on top of his physical training to try and get control of One For All, Hiasashi helped him with learning how to operate the mask of his costume and use his breathing quirk better. Hisashi did have to fly back out a couple of weeks before Izuku's first day, letting Izuku know he would keep an eye on the news just in case he hit off with his hero career.

"Izuku are you sure you've got everything?" Inko asked as she dotted on him nervously while he was tying his shoes at the door.

"Of course I do, you don't need to worry so much I promise you I'll be fine!" Izuku insisted happily as he threw his backpack on and got ready to head out. 'This is it, my first day at the Hero course!' He thought to himself as he stepped out the door, prepared to take the hero course by storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter 5. First I would like to thank everyone who left a comment on the last chapter for their support, really gets me more motivated to write the next chapter. Anyways, I don't have too much to talk about. I have been thinking of making a My Hero Academia SYOC story so I guess just PM me if you would maybe like to spitball ideas about that. Well enough wasting your time let's get on with it shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Oh right I still got to do this...Yeah still don't own My Hero Academia or anything for that matter.**

* * *

Izuku got to school as quickly as possible, while still making sure not to mess up his school uniform or do anything that would cause him to look bad in his first day. 'I wonder what my classmates will be like, there was that nice girl from the entrance exam, maybe I'll end up in the same class as her.' Izuku thought to himself and then had a shiver go up his spine as he thought of Kacchan and the guy with glasses being in his class. Izuku had remained lost in thought right up to the moment he arrived at the door to class 1-A. "Well here I am." Izuku said to himself, having a slight knot in his stomach as his nerves began to act up.

The moment Izuku walked into the room he felt like he could have just fallen on his face as he saw both Bakugou and the guy with glasses arguing at the other side of the room. 'Oh crap!' He mentally cursed at his luck when suddenly the one with glasses turned to him.

He had stopped only a handful of steps away from Izuku and had quickly done a ninety degree bow before speaking. "Izuku Midoriya I saw what you did at the entrance exam and that you noticed it had taken in other factors in being a hero. I am Tenya Iida and I must say that it is an honor to have someone as perceptive as you in our class." He said as he straightened himself back out, maintaining his serious composure.

Izuku backed away slightlyfrom Iida,, getting slightly embarrassed by the praise. "Oh well I didn't really..." Izuku started to speak before being interrupted by someone from behind.

It was the gravity girl from the exam. "Hey it's Izuku right, thank you for saving me at the exam the other day. That punch you did was amazing!" She said with a bubbly voice while looking at Izuku.

Before Izuku could even speak he was cut off by another voice in the hallway. "Hey, if you are here to make friends and talk then just leave." Someone said in a crude tone from down on the floor behind the gravity girl.

The trio had a slight moment of shock after turning around and seeing a scraggly black haired man in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor of the hallway. "You can call me , I am your homeroom teacher. Now take your seats." The man said as he sent them to their desks and went to the front of the room.

After introductions around the class Aizawa had them change into the UA's gym uniform and go outside. "For class today we are going to test the limits of your quirks, we will be doing this by having you all complete physical tasks that you will now be able to apply your quirks to." He explained to everyone while looking amongst them. "Oh and whoever scores the lowest will be expelled immediately." He added with a smirk that brought a sense of grim to all of the students.

The class seemed completely silent until Uraraka spoke up. "But we all just got here, how can you possibly expel one of us on the first day, it's not fair!" She argued while looking at Aizawa.

Aizawa scoffed and looked at the girl like she must have been joking. "Here at UA the teachers are allowed to teach the next generation of heroes as they see fit, and as for fair? Do you think natural disasters, disease, and villain attacks are fair, well then you are clearly in the wrong line of work and should just leave." He said harshly as he looked at her and then cast his gaze over the rest of the class again.

After explaining the eight tests to gauge their quirk no time was waisted in getting started. 'Ok I can only use One For All at zero or one hundred percent right now, so I'll just have to see what I can do with my own quirk.' Izuku thought to himself, slightly worried since his quirk wasn't well suited for augmenting physical abilities.

After doing just average on most of his events they were finally on the ball toss. 'Everyone has already scored really well on at least one event and all that's left is the ball throw, sit ups, toe touch, and the distance run. This is my last chance, Pyrokinetic Breath won't be able to help with my limited range, that means I'll need to resort to using One For All.' Izuku thought to himself nervously in a bit of a panic while starring at his hand, still wondering if this was the right thing to do.

Izuku was still lost in thought, only pulled out of his concentration when Aizawa called his name to go up. "Midoriya, get your head out of the clouds and step into the circle." He said harshly as he used his capture scarf to wrap around Izuku and push him over to the starting circle.

Izuku felt like he had a knot in his throat as he looked at the ball that was placed in his hand. 'You can do this, imagine the egg not exploding. I can't stop here, I've worked too hard to stop here.' He thought to himself as he gripped the ball and winded back his pitch to throw the ball at full force with One For All. Flashes of Izuku's loved ones passed through his head as he began to throw the ball, feeling confident in his ability to control One For All's power for just a moment before throwing the ball and seeing it go only a couple dozen meters away. "What? I was using just now I thought..."Izuku stammered out while seeming flabbergasted.

Izuku's babbling was stopped by Aizawa who currently had deep red eyes and seemingly floating hair. "I erased your worthless quirk and kept you from breaking your body like you did in the exam." He revealed in a harsh tone while glaring at the young hero in training while holding his capture scarf at the ready, revealing a special set of goggles underneath it.

Izuku then stood there agape as he looked at his homeroom teacher, recognizing the man from all of the hero analyzation he had done over the years. "You...You're the erasure hero, Eraser Head." He said while still having a shocked look on his face.

There was a brief moment of chatter from the class, talking about the erasure hero that was then interrupted by Aizawa himself "The judges didn't take enough into account when they graded the participants if someone as with such lack of control and discipline like you was allowed in. If you can't throw more than a single punch in a fight without breaking your bones and becoming useless then you clearly don't belong here." He said in a dreadful tone while keeping his gaze on Midoriya.

Midoriya looked down in a grim mood as he picked the ball back up and returned to the circle. 'Maybe he is right, with no control over One For All could I be nothing but a burden.' Izuku thought to himself, starting to doubt himself again. 'No I've got to manage with what I can do now, if I can only use One For All at one hundred percent right now then I just need to do what I can and after that I'll need to work harder than everyone else here to get control of All Might's quirk and improve my own!' He shouted in his mind while winding back his pitch again except this time as he followed through with it he did his best to focus the power of One For All into his finger tip, sending the ball flying at its last point of contact with him.

The class watched in awe as the ball went soaring through the air, landing a little over seven hundred meters away from the circle according to Aizawa's tracker. " ...I'm still standing." Izuku said while biting his bottom lip from the pain in his finger, seeing Aizawa get a big smirk on his face after Izuku's demonstration over the new control of his quirk.

The moment of admiration however was broken as Bakugo shouted from the group of Izuku's new classmates. "What the hell was that!? What have you been hiding you bastard!" He shouted before suddenly breaking from the group and making a mad dash toward him while creating small explosions in his palms, preparing to use his quirk on him.

Bakugo was mere moments away from roasting Izuku until he was stopped dead in his tracks by Aizawa's capture scarf. "What the hell is this?!" He growled while pulling at Aizawa's scarf.

Aizawa pulled Bakugo back a little more from Izuku before releasing him. "It's a special capture weapon, now settle down and get back with the class before I am forced to expel you for such violent tendencies that are unfit for anyone in our line of work." The erasure hero warmed as he deactivated his quirk and wrapped his scarf back around himself.

Bakugo skulked back to the group of his classmates and after a few more moments they could get back to the last of the athletic event with Izuku performing a little above any average person in the last of them. After the events had ended Aizawa gathered everyone to view how well they did after typing for a few moments on his tablet. "Well here are your results." He said while going back to seeming like he didn't care how they ended up.

Izuku's eyes raced through the names on the board to see how he did, eventually hitting the last name, being his own. 'I...I got last.' Izuku thought to himself as he could feel his ambitions shatter for a moment before he heard Aizawa again.

Aizawa let out a slight cough to get everyone's attention before he spoke again. "Oh and I expect to see you all back here tomorrow, that includes you as well Midoriya." He said while sending a slight gaze over to the plain looking student.

Izuku shook his head in surprise as he looked over at Aizawa. "I thought you said whoever got last would be expelled!" Izuku said in a bit of shock and relief that he would be staying in the hero course.

Aizawa just seemed to shrug as he turned around and began to walk off before speaking again. "It was nothing more than a logical ruse to make you all perform with the maximum effort you could expend, nothing more." He said while walking back inside the school building, leaving the class to be dismissed.

After going to Recovery Girl for his broken finger Izuku could go home at the end of the school day with nothing more than a few bandages wrapped around his finger. "Well that was super intense, but I shouldn't have expected anything less from UA." Izuku said to himself with a slightly nervous chuckle.

There was then a voice from behind Izuku as a familiar blue haired student caught up to him. "Midoriya!" The voice rang out, being Tenya Ilda as he caught up to walk side by side with Izuku. "How is your finger doing?" He asked out of curiosity.

Izuku looked over and smiled as he showed his bandage wrapped digit to Ilda. "It's all fine now thanks to Recivery Girl, although I hope to get some more control over my quirk so I don't need to see her after every class." Izuku joked slightly as he kept walking.

The two were about to continue their conversation only for another voice to come running up. "Hey are you to heading to the station, how about I come with! It's Ilda and Deku right?" A cheerful tone rang as Uraraka caught up with the two of them.

Izuku paused for a moment, not able to form words as started to walk with the group. "Oh it's actually Izuku not Deku." He explained with a slight blush as he talked to her.

Uraraka looked confused for a moment and then spoke again. "Than why is it that Bakugo calls you that?" She asked while looking at him.

Izuku didn't waste a second to answer while still maintaining a small amount of embarrassment. "Well you see that's just what Kachan calls me to make fun of me." He answered as he scratched the back of his head a little.

Uraraka then pouted, thinking about how rude that was of Bakugo. "Well you know I like it, in fact I think it could make a great name for a hero." She said happily as she patted Izuku on the back, making him float for a moment. "Oh sorry!" She said while giggling and then releasing her quirk.

The three continued their talk as they walked to the station so they could all go their respective homes. 'Well today may have been a tough start, but it just showed that I'll need to put in more work than anyone else if I want to catch up and become a great hero.' Izuku thought to himself as he looked out the sun setting with a determined look in his eyes, excited for what the next day could bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone here we are with chapter 6. I think I'm going to try and make the chapters longer from now on and try to cover more episodes of the actual show. If you've noticed so far each chapter has been about equivalent to one episode in the first season. So I'll just be putting more work and covering more ground from now on. Also thanks for anyone who comments I really love reading them. Sorry for taking so long by the way, I planned to have this up last week, but I got a little side tracked.**

 **Disclaimer: Hmm yep yep still don't own a damn thing.**

Izuku's second day came by in a flash and after getting through all of his morning classes it was finally time for Hero Basic Training. 'I wonder what Mr.Aizawa is going to be doing today?' Izuku thought to himself when suddenly the door swung open.

While announcing his entrance none other than All Might entered the room. "I am here!" The pro hero's voice rang out as he made his appearance and walked over to the front desk of the room, letting the class murmur and talk amongst themselves as he turned to them. "Welcome to class everyone, today I will be your teacher and what better way to teach you than giving you a lesson that will pull no punches!" He announced as he pressed a button and a small sign saying the word 'battle' showed up on the monitor in front of the class.

Part class had an uproar of excitement at the idea of using their quirks for actual combat before All Might interrupted to tell them more. "Now if you are going to play the part you gotta look it too with these!" He exclaimed and with another push of a button several shelves came out from the walls with their student numbers on them. "Now everyone get dressed in your costumes and get to the training ground for today's lesson!" He shouted before leaving with a burst of incredible speed.

Everyone had grabbed their costumes before going to the locker rooms to change and get ready for the training that All Might had prepared for them. "I wonder what kind of battle training All Might will be putting us through?" Izuku pondered to himself as he opened the box containing his hero suit. It was a little different then what he had originally planned, instead of the green full body jumpsuit having a hood and having a mask attached to it instead now it was just the suit without the hood and a set of specially designed green sunglasses and a metal face guard mask with holes in it. The glasses were similar to the pair his father had given him awhile back, allowing him to use his fire breath without affecting his vision as much and the mask was just a special gas mask that filtered the air he would breath in while having it on, letting him use his quirk in areas where it would be harder to breath in.

After getting changed he raced outside to where they were supposed to meet up and learn more about the training exercise. As he emerged outside the first person he bumped into was Uraraka. "Hey Izuku nice costume!" She complimented as soon as the two bumped into each other.

Izuku smiled underneath his mask after hearing her voice and turned to see her. "Thanks Uraraka." He replied before noticing her costume and blushing slightly underneath his mask. "You look great too!" He blurted out as he averted his eyes so he wasn't just starring at her.

Uraraka gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks but I probably should have been more specific in what I wanted, this suit I ended up with is skin tight." She said with a slight stutter and was about to say something else before All Might interrupted to tell the class about the training exercise.

All Might was standing in front of the class with a small piece of paper in hand. "Ahem, today class you will be partaking in an urban combat scenario. You will all be placed in teams of two and then be given your role in the exercise. One team will be acting as villains and be trying to protect a doomsday device while the other will be the heroes who will try to capture the device. The villain team will win if they can either keep the device away from or beat the heroes in the allotted time. Now let's get this show on the road!" All Might announced before having the class come up so they could get their team member.

After everyone had drawn their team letter, Izuku saw that he was teamed up with Uraraka as part of team A. "Isn't that great, we get to be a team together!" Uraraka cheered with a bit of excitement as All Might was getting ready to draw the first to teams for the training exercise.

Izuku moved away slightly from Uraraka's outburst, a little bit worried about looking like a screw up in front of one of his only friends at UA. 'Well at least I'm with someone I know, all I have to do is make a good impression.' He thought to himself before being brought out of thought by All Might drawing the first two teams.

The number one hero shuffled around inside the boxes for a moment before pulling out two balls with the team letter on them. "The first two teams to compete will be these guys!" He announced while holding the lettered spheres, showing that it would be Bakugo and Ilda against Midoriya and Uraraka.

Izuku almost felt his heart stop for a second after hearing that he would be against Bakugo. 'Oh jeez, this isn't going to be good. Kachan won't be pulling any punches especially after what happened yesterday.' He thought to himself and started to get lost in thought during the walk to where they would conduct the exercise at.

Izuku was finally taken out of his thoughts when Uraraka shook his shoulder a little. "Izuku are you ok, you're sweating through your costume?" She said with genuine concern while holding the floor plan to the building they would be doing the training exercise in.

Izuku calmed down and shook his head a little to try and get over his nerves. "Yeah its just that Kachan and I were friends when I was younger, but he's also confident, strong, and has a powerful quirk that sets him above just about everyone else. That just means that I'll need to work harder to catch up and show that I can be a hero in my own way, by trying my best to compete with everyone else no matter what." He said to try a assure her and himself that they stood a chance against Bakugo and Ilda.

Uraraka gave a soft smile after his small sorta heart felt speech before scooting closer to show him the map of the building layout. "Well this place doesn't seem too complicated, but it does seem like it could be easy to get lost where they have all these hallways." She started to explain while pointing at the map.

Izuku kept up with what she was explaining while still formulating plans for when they would run into Bakugo, but got a little frazzled as he realized how close she was. 'Too close!' He thought and scooted a away slightly. "Yeah I think everything should be fine. We can enter in through one of the windows since they shouldn't be watching the middle floors with all the turning halls and rooms." Izuku added and mentally prepared himself as they ran out of prep time and had to start the exercise.

It wasn't too hard to get inside the building, able to get up to one of the windows from a fire escape and then climbing inside. "Alright we're in." Uraraka whispered quietly as she came inside from the window.

The two began to walk down the narrow metal sheeted halls of the building, cautiously looking around every corner. "We gotta be careful, they could be anywhere." Izuku said quietly as they were about to go around a corner only to quickly pull back to dodge an incoming mid air explosion from Bakugo who seemed to be trying to rush and quickly overwhelm them.

Izuku shakily stood up after having dodged Bakugo's initial attack. "Uraraka I'm going to make an opening then we will run." Izuku said with a twinge of uncertainty in his voice while trying to stare down Bakugo, his body still shaking slightly.

Bakugo sneered as he looked back at Izuku, seeing him quiver as he stood up. "What are you talking about Deku, you can hardly stand, and we both know you will never beat me even with that flashy quirk you've been hiding." He mocked as he started to walk towards the two of them while causing small explosions from his palms.

Izuku moves on a reflex, wrapping his arms around Uraraka from behind and pulling her backwards with him. 'I just need to break line of sight and get her out of here!' He thought in a panic as he took in a breath and quickly expelled a thin sheet of brilliant purple flames, making a wall between Bakugo and the two of them.

Once the Izuku had backed away a few more feet he closed his eyes to help keep his concentration on the flames to make sure the wall wouldn't dissipate too quickly. "Ok Uraraka go find the bomb, I'll catch up." Izuku stammered as he continued to keep his primary focus on controlling his flames.

Uraraka seemed to pause for a moment, not wanting to leave Izuku to fight Bakugo on his own. "Alright, but be careful." She said before turning a corner to go look for the device.

The moment after Uraraka had left Bakugo had caused an explosion from the other side that blew the flames away and sent Izuku rocketing backwards. "If you think that would stop me then you are more useless than I thought Deku." He taunted while walking towards Izuku like before.

Izuku wasted no time in getting back up, ready to defend himself as Bakugo threw a strong right hook at him. 'Now!' Izuku shouted to himself in his head as he managed to get ahold of Bakugo's arm and flip him over, sending him onto his back. "I'm not just going to let you beat me Kachan, because from now on Deku will be the name of a hero!" Izuku stated as he got into a lose fighting stance while Bakugo got back up.

Bakugo was fuming as he got to his feet and glared at Izuku. "Well why don't you prove it." He growled before lunging forward while tossing another right hook, but this time as Izuku went to grab it again he used his other hand to change his positioning before grabbing ahold of Izuku's arm. "Because you are always going to be nothing to me!" He shouted as he started to cause a string of explosions, sending himself around Izuku and throwing him into a room further down the hall.

Izuku was sent flying until he smacked against the end of the hallway, knocking the wind out of him. 'He's already adjusted to how he normally fights. I'll just stall until Uraraka finds the weapon and then sneak away to help her.' He formulated while getting to his feet he then breathed deeply again and blew out a spiraling vortex of purple fire in Bakugo's direction, making sure it would be big enough to obscure line of sight like he had done earlier.

Bakugo sneered and put both hands out before sending out another large blast that disrupted the flames. "Come on this lame trick again!" He shouted as the flames were scattered and Izuku was nowhere to be found. "Deku come back here and fight me!" He continued after realizing that Izuku had run off again.

Izuku was trying to get as much distance between Bakugo and himself as possible to try and by Uraraka enough time to find the bomb all the while hearing explosions and shouts from Bakugo searching for him. 'Just any minute now.' He commented as he started to hear Bakugo getting closer. "Izuku I've found the weapon, it's on the middle of the fifth floor, but Ilda found me out." Uraraka said over the comms they had been given before the start of the exercise.

Izuku stood up from his hiding place, preparing to try and get away from Bakugo so he could go and help Uraraka with Ilda. "There you are." Bakugo's voice growled from down the hall behind him as one of his grenade gauntlets gave off a dull red glow.

Izuku quickly turned and prepared to blow more flames at Bakugo only to be interrupted. "Don't bother with that again, these gauntlets store the sweat I use for my quirk to make one big blast so if I see as much as a spark from that lousy mouth of yours then I'll blow you to kingdom come." He warned with a slight growl in his voice as he aimed the gauntlet in Izuku's direction.

Izuku tried to think of his options while Bakugo was keeping a twitchy finger on the pin of his gauntlet, seeming to be getting some kind of message over his own comm. 'He is distracted maybe I can take this chance to get away.' Izuku theorized as he took a breath in and was about to breath some flames as Bakugo seemed to snap. "I warned him, and he'll be fine as long as he dodges!" He shouted while pulling the pin and in a split second a massive explosion erupted down the hallway toward Izuku who quickly got to the edge of the hall to avoid the brunt of the explosion that sent him down the hall and into a bigger room as the explosion knocked a massive hole in the wall to the outside of the building.

Izuku groaned as he sat up, his costume burned and covered in ruble from the explosion. "Is that even allowed?" He said to himself as he stood back up, seeing Bakugo walking towards him through the smoke from the explosion he caused.

Bakugo seemed to be chuckling slightly from seeing how well the gauntlets worked. "Well that worked a little better than I thought, now come on and fight back with that special power you showed earlier." He threatened as he looked at Izuku, a little annoyed after having gotten another message on his comm.

Izuku stopped for a moment and pressed his finger to the comm in his ear. "Uraraka what is the situation like up there?" He asked, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to escape Bakugo now.

Bakugo seemed to get more annoyed as Izuku spoke on the phone and spoke up as his eye seemed to twitch slightly. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked with as he got ready to charge again. "It's not good, I can't do anything against Ilda's speed and he's taken everything I could touch out of the room." She informed Izuku, giving him a second to think.

Izuku stood up having to quickly think before Bakugo's patience would run out. 'All have to use One For All, but I can only use it at 100% meaning it would probably kill Kachan so maybe I can make a hole in the floor above me to give Uraraka a chance and to distract Ilda.' He formulated before answering back on the comm. "Ok get to the pillar closest to the window and grab it on my signal." He instructed as Bakugo seemed to snap.

Bakugo charged at Izuku, using his explosions to propel him in the air and send himself rocketing towards him. "You're fight is with me you damn weakling!" He shouted while flying at Izuku. 'Crap I don't have time to dodge!' Izuku thought to himself before taking a quick breath, spouting a thin stream of fire at Bakugo, trying to get him to stop his onslaught.

Bakugo saw the incoming flames and launched himself over Izuku with a last second explosion. "Don't you forget who you are Deku!" He shouted as he sent a small explosion to Izuku's back, knocking him forward. "You are just like all those other rejects with quirks that wouldn't even be useful as some crappy sidekick!" He added as he proceeded to grab Izuku and throw him further away from the door, close to the giant hole that he had blow in the building earlier.

Izuku wasted no time in getting back up, knowing that he had to try his plan now or Bakugo would beat him soon. "Kachan you may think that everyone is bellow you, but I'm going to show you that you are just like the rest of us, by defeating you here and now!" Izuku declares as he clenches a fist, finally planning on using One For All.

Bakugo just seemed to sneer as he got ready to go at Izuku again. "I must have hit you too hard, because you clearly have some brain damage if you think that you can actually beat me." He said before running at Izuku, ready to hit him at full power.

Izuku did the same, getting ready to attack with One For All. "Uraraka now!" He shouted as loud as he could, changing to an uppercut at the last moment, sending a massive blow into the air that caused the a massive hole to be sent all the way to the top of the building as he took the brunt of the blow from Bakugo.

Izuku was sent to the ground in an instant, looking up at the hole he had put in the building while Bakugo was left awe struck at the power Izuku had displayed as a loudspeaker cut on. "The Hero team wins!" All Mights voice rang out, declaring that the training exercise was over. 'Sounds like Uraraka managed to get the weapon.' Izuku thought to himself with a small smile on his face before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone, back again with another chapter. With recent thought and comments saying that I follow too close to cannon I have to decided to try and deviate from that from this point on since it doesn't really make for too compelling of a story. Also I would like to apologize for the late update, I've been getting a bit busy lately. So let's see how I do and get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own shit...ok let's keep the ball rolling.**

Izuku woke up in Recovery Girl's office in the late hours of the school day after having injured himself in the training exercise. "Good morning sunshine!" Recovery girl's voice rang out to a dazed Izuku who was slowly opening his eyes.

Izuku took note of the time, noticing that he had missed all of his afternoon classes for the day and that the school day would be ending soon. "Now dear you better get to class and let all your friends know that you are feeling better, but make sure you see me in the morning so I can fix up the rest of your injuries. Also as school regulation states we had to alert your mother about your injury because it was a rather serious one, so you should get home right after class. If I were you sonny I would head straight home, and don't worry I already notified Aizawa that you could go home if you would like." Recovery Girl instructed before letting Izuku leave her office.

At the mention of his mother being told about his injury Izuku's face quickly went pale and after leaving Recovery girl's office he started to ramble a little to himself. "Mom is probably worried sick, I hope she didn't call Dad and tell him what happened. It's only my second day and I already broke an arm in training." He said to himself, feeling a little nauseous as thoughts were racing through his head.

Izuku walked past his classroom, having decided that it would probably be for the best to go see his mother to try and explain what happened. On his way Izuku would mutter to himself while thinking what he would say to her and how concerned she must be now about his dream to become a hero.

Just as Izuku got home and walked inside Inko had ran from the kitchen and in no time started to hug her injured son. "Oh Izuku are you ok? I got a call from the school saying that you had gotten hurt during one of your classes." She had cried out a little with a few tears in her eyes as she looked up at her son.

Izuku felt a wave of guilt pass over him, almost as if everything felt heavier around him before he spoke up. "Mom it's fine I promise, Recovery Girl is the nurse at the school and she assured me that I would make a full recovery." Izuku said as he hugs his mother back, wanting to put her at ease.

Inko sniffled a little to try and stop the tears that were starting to stream down her cheeks, clutching her son's costume for a moment before letting him go. "Izuku I know that being a hero is your dream, but as your mother I can't help worrying about you especially when you come home like this and I get calls from the school about you being hurt me. If this is what happens while you are just attending school to be a hero I don't know if I could bare what might happen when you fight a real villain." She said with a slight stutter, still clutching the edges of Izuku's clothes.

Izuku felt a knot in his throat, having trouble speaking as he looked back at her. "Mom I know that being a hero is a dangerous job, but if people born with gifts to help others just stayed ignored their responsibility to help them several people could get hurt. So if I get hurt every now and then while training makes me a better hero so I can save others then that is something that I'll have to be willing to risk. I know that you are worried about me and I promise to be more careful from now on, but I can't stop now after I've been accepted to UA and I've started to work towards my dream." He said as he held her close for a moment, feeling her hands release from his clothes as she calmed down.

The two had separated after a few seconds, Inko wiping the tears from her face before putting on a smile while Izuku took a moment to get his own nerves together. After the two had shared a moment of silence Izuku had gone to his room to reflect on the moment while Inko had gone to call her husband and discuss what had happened to their son.

Once Izuku had entered his room he had closed the door behind him and immediately fell onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. 'I knew she would be worried, but I didn't expect this much. I wish I could tell her everything that happened, but All Might said I couldn't tell anyone about One For All.' He thought to himself as he let out a sigh, using his quirk to make a small coin sized ring of purple flame float above him the air, seeming to focus on it as he thinks to himself.

The ring slowly drifted around the room within Izuku sight, not touching anything in the room as he continued his train of thought. 'I can't use One For All until I have better control of it, for now I'll just focus on what I can do with my own power.' The thought echoing in his mind as his eyes tracked the small ring before Izuku got off the bed, opening the window to let the ring float outside so the flames could slowly go out without harming anything.

While Izuku had secluded himself to his room Inko went to the phone so she could call Hizashi and voice her concerns about her son's dream to be a hero. The phone rang for a few moments before being picked up on the other end. "Good morning dear." Hizashi said with a slight chuckle, this being a slight joke of his because of the time change from where he worked.

Inko couldn't help but chuckle at her husband's joke despite having heard it plenty of times in the past. "Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you, but I just needed to talk to you about Izuku." She said, having gotten herself together a little more.

Hizashi seemed a little concerned, knowing that Izuku had started school at UA recently. "Did something happen with Izuku?" He asked, seeming a little worried about what has his wife so distraught.

Inko let out a soft sigh as she remembered getting the call from the school before she spoke "Well the school called and told me that Izuku had broken his arm and that he had been hurt today during a practice exercise." She answered quietly as she started to get a little worried once again.

It took a moment before Hizashi replied, feeling a little bit of concern as well, knowing how passionate Izuku was about becoming a hero. "I'm sure that you have already spoken to him about being more careful, but we need to remember that this is something that he has dreamed of doing since he was little and we probably won't be able to stop him from continuing to pursue his dreams. I guess we can only hope that this sorta stuff will help him learn to take more care of himself as he is moving forward." He noted while almost sounding like he was going to break off into a nervous ramble.

Inko felt a lot better after having heard his concerns about their son and how he felt about Izuku wanting to become a hero. "I guess you're right, I'll just need to be sure to be supportive as he continues learning at UA. I love you Hizashi." She spoke with a soft blush on her face as she remembered when he helped Izuku train to use his quirk when he was first using it and how happy they all were.

Hizashi smiled and opened up his wallet to look at a picture of the three of them. "I love you too Inko, now I need to go and get to work." He replied as he closed his wallet and hung up the phone after a few more short moments.

The remainder of night seemed to go on with no further conversation about what had happened withIzuku and Inko eating dinner and going through the rest of their usual routines.

Izuku went to school the next morning, curious about what they could possibly be doing after the combat training from the previous school day. "Hey Midoriya glad to see you are feeling better!" Uraraka's voice chirped in, having taken Izuku out of his thought.

Getting a little flustered with Uraraka getting as close as she normally seems to do he backs away sheepishly. "Oh yeah well I got healed by Recovery Girl so everything is fine now." Izuku said while looking away from the bubbly girl.

The two were then interrupted by Ilda who was currently standing in front of the classroom. "Ok everyone take your seats, class will be commencing shortly!" He announced before beginning to walk to his own seat, stopping as he walked by Izuku. "Midoriya it is good to see that you are now in good health." He said before going to take his seat as Mr.Aizawa walked into the room.

Izuku took his seat as Aizawa walked to the front of the class. "Ok students today we will be going to a training area that is off the school grounds. While we are there two other pro heroes will be accompanying us and while All Might seems to be late the one who will assist us in your training today is already at the location." He announces before giving students some time to change into their costumes and get outside.

Once everyone had gotten changed into their costumes or in Izuku's case the gym uniform the school provided they went outside where Ilda was currently blowing a whistle and organizing people to get on the bus. Soon everyone had gotten onto the bus it was a relatively short trip to the training facility.

Aizawa was the first one to get off the bus, having his class follow him inside the facility. "Ok everyone welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint training ground, also known as the USJ. Accompanying us today is the pro rescue hero Thirteen." He explained as a bulky space suit wearing individual came to meet with them.

After a brief explanation about the facility the class started to gather up to head to their designated training areas. "Hey Mr.Aizawa is that also part of the training exercise?" Kirishima asked as he pointed down to the center of the facility where a cloud of dark mist seemed to be gathering before quickly expanding.

Aizawa's relaxed and seemingly laid back demeanor quickly changed to one of seriousness and caution as he pulled Kirishima back and away from the steps leading down to the training grounds. "Everyone stay back!" He ordered as a large amount of people started to walk out from the cloud.

After a man who had strange hands latched all over himself walked out of the mist accompanied by a large almost non human creature with an exposed brain the mist shrunk until it was roughly the size of a person that had then manifested two glowing yellow streaks for eyes. "The only pro heroes here seem to be the man with the scarf and the rescue hero thirteen. Perhaps the schedule we had procured was wrong since it indicated that All Might would be accompanying them today." A disembodied voice said as the yellow eyes in the mist glanced at class 1-A.

The other man scratched his neck while seeming slightly irritated. "That's a shame after we brought so many people to play with him, maybe after dealing with some of the students he will show himself." He said with a raspy voice as he also looked at the class, not seeming intimidated that there were two pro heroes with them.

 **A/N: Sorry everyone but I'll be ending it there for right now, sorry again about having the chapter so late. I'll make sure to pick up the pace and get the next one out as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone we are back with chapter 8, and as I mentioned earlier I will be starting to differ this more from the canon material since I've made a bad habit of following so closely to it so far. Also sorry about super late update, I've been a little busy with school and have been getting distracted with some stuff recently. Also at the moment I am caught up with the manga and no spoilers, but I don't feel bad about giving him One for all in this story anymore. Now without further a do let's get on with the chapter.**

Izuku felt a chill go up his spine as he looked past Aizawa a little to see all the villains bellow that were quickly spreading and making their way towards the steps. "I said to stay back!" Aizawa snapped as his eyes briefly snapped back towards his class, making sure they had moved closer to Thirteen. "I'm going to go down and buy some time, it appears that they must have someone among them interfering with electronics if none of the alarms have gone off. You all need to stay with Thirteen and try to get help." He added as he fixed his goggles over his eyes before leaping down into the mass of villains.

It felt like ice was running through his veins as he took a step back, worrying about what would happen to his teacher as well as why these villains were looking for All Might. "What could they want?" Izuku asked as he looked around to see that everyone in his class seemed to be in a similar state.

Thirteen spoke up quickly while glancing back at the class. "Nobody panic, all we need to do is get a message to someone on the outside of the facility!" She had called out to alert all the students.

As the class waited behind the pro hero a dark mist began to form in front of the exit to the facility, the villain that had seemed to bring everyone to the USJ took form, now blocking their only exit. "It is interesting to see so many aspiring young heroes, what a perfect crowd to see the end of the symbol of peace. Although it seems we were mistaken since All Might was supposed to be with you all, I suppose it doesn't matter in the end since I still have a role to play." The formless mist spoke with a disembodied voice just before Bakugo and Kirishima both lunged forward to try and attack him with no visible results

After taking a moment to reform around some metal bracer the disembodied voice would speak again. "While it was an admirable attempt you all can't fathom what will await you." It spoke as the villain suddenly spread his body to engulf the students, some scattering out of harms way while others were caught up in whatever the villain was planning to do.

Izuku had been one of the first students to get caught up in the mist, everything going dark around him as he suddenly found himself a couple of feet above a rough rocky surface, having somehow ended up in the landslide zone of the USJ, landing flat on his back as two more of the students, Jiro and Momo suddenly fell from above as well either managing to land without too much trouble in Momo's case while Jiro had fallen roughly in the same spot as Izuku, landing on top of him and knocking the wind out of the green haired student.

Izuku groaned as Jiro quickly got off him, not even having a moment to apologize as the three of them had been surrounded by various villains. "Looks like they were right when they said a bunch of hero wannabes would be dropping in." One of them spoke while Izuku had gotten to his feet and could see the situation they were in.

Izuku had taken a brief moment to catch a breath after having the wind knocked out of him by Jiro a second ago, but then focused on the problem at hand, seeing over a dozen villains sporting blades or other weapons had surrounded them. 'This isn't looking good, gotta buy us some time to get away from this cliff face, just remember to breathe and focus on what you're doing.' Izuku began to think, taking a slight glance back to the the large wall of the cliff to their back and then looking back at the villains gathered in front of them. 'Ok most of them have weapons so maybe they don't have people who can hit from a distance.' He surmised before being snapped out of his thoughts by a large brutish looking taking a swing at him, ducking under the blow as quickly as he could before stepping back to join the two had fallen to the mountain zone with him.

Jiro looked a little annoyed, having seen how Izuku was spacing out and looked at him. "Hey stop spacing out and do something already!" She said while staring down some of the villains, holding a short machete looking blade in her hands that Momo had made.

Izuku flinched slightly as he though. 'I can't keep thinking every move through, ok maybe this will work!' He told himself before taking in a deep breath and then exhaling some flames that he had used to create a wall between them and the villains. "There that should buy us some time until someone can show up and help." He said while feeling a small amount of mental strain from making the flames go so far to make the wall.

Momo let out a small sigh of relief and was about to speak before being interrupted by Jiro. "Watch out!" The shorter of the two girls had shouted as she pulled Izuku back by grabbing his arm while a boulder was tossed through the flames close to where he had been standing.

Looking a little annoyed Momo sighed. "It seems like they have more than just close range combatants, but they can't see where we are so they'll be taking shots randomly through to try and get at us." She analyzed and described the situation while seemingly already working on a solution.

Izuku had a slight look of dread on his face after seeing the size of the boulder that had almost crushed him. "Thanks Jiro I owe you one." He said as he got back to his feet, feeling a little tense since his wall now kinda worked like a double-edged sword since they wouldn't see any of the boulders or other projectiles until they passed through the flames.

The three of them were currently cornered and the wall that Izuku had put up was a very temporary solution to the villains especially if they had started to bombard them with more attacks through the wall. "Hey why don't you just do that thing you used against Bakugou to make a huge hole in the training building except cause the ground beyond here to collapse." Jiro suggested as she looked to Izuku and pointed in the direction of the wall.

Izuku was about to speak up to say he probably end up breaking some of his bones if he did it like that, but Momo was quick to react and started to say the real problem with that plan. "If Izuku does do something like that he may cause the area around us to fall away as well and we would be in the same situation as the villains would be." She mentioned while looking around them and seeing that they could move to higher ground up the cliff face to their back. "Unless we can get up there quick enough to avoid any landslide that Izuku could cause." She described while looking to the two of them for their thoughts.

Izuku wasn't too sure about the plan himself, but was pretty quick to change his mind after hearing the loud crash of another boulder that missed the three of them by about a dozen feet, but did still get him on board with the plan, while Jiro didn't seem to have any issues with it as long as they could manage to get to the high ground in the event of the landslide.

After the brief deliberation they had set their plan into action with Momo making some grabbing hooks for them, while Jiro would shatter any boulders that came close with her the amps she had for her quirk, and then that left Izuku who was doing his best to try and focus One For All and keep the flames up until everyone was prepared. 'Well here it goes, just keep yourself under control wind back and hit the ground at an angle, no problem.' He thought to himself while being a little anxious about the plan still.

Taking a knee so he could angle the blow into the ground Izuku then focused as he put his hand out, starting to use One for all and no longer focusing on his surroundings. 'Ok this is it.' He told himself as he was about to fire off a smash to attempt to cause a landslide, his focus being thrown off at the last minute as the sound of Jiro's amplifiers could be heard, shattering a boulder that had been heading directly for him causing a loss of focus as he reeled back and fired off the smash, his finger flicking the loose ground below him as he felt his bones break and the ground start to rumble as the impact made the ground all around them loose.

The ground shuddered and tumbled as Izuku scrambled to his feet, already feeling the ground shift a break apart. 'Crap I think I messed up!' He thought nervously as he felt himself start to fall while Jiro and Momo were already at the ropes to climb up to higher ground. "Could use a little help!" Izuku called out as he started to run to the ropes only to feel the ground underneath him give way as well.

Expecting the worse Izuku closed his eyes as he felt the surface give out and beginning his descent only for a few more moments to go by and suddenly feel a set of arms wrapped under her shoulders and around his chest from behind, slowly blinking his eyes open he looked up to see Jiro who had let go of her rope and was currently gritting her teeth with her earphone jacks jammed into the rocky cliff side, looking pretty painful from where he was at. "I think that is the fourth time I've had to save you!" She grunted while holding onto him, the heels of her shoes digging into the cliff side to try and support his added weight since she could already feel her earphone jacks coming loose.

Izuku chuckled kinda nervously as he looked back down, seeing the landslide had caused several of the villains to go plummeting down the side of the landslide training zone and thankfully it hadn't taken Momo too long to lower a longer rope to help pull the two of them up and get them to safety.

The three of them were now on top of the landslide zone where it had seemed none of the villains had made it to, being thankful that their plan had worked. "Thanks Jiro, I almost could have been crushed if I fell down there." He said while rubbing the back of his head with his uninjured hand.

Jiro was currently rubbing her ears after the strain from holding the two of them up had caused a little bit of damage especially when she had stopped him from falling. "Hey don't mention it, let's just work on getting back to the class." She groaned while standing to her feet.

Momo has been looking around the top of the landslide zone for a safe way to descend only to stop as she spotted something going on in the middle of the USJ. "I think we can wait on trying to get down for now at least. It looks like All Might is fighting with some of the villains down bellow." She said as she made three sets of binoculars for the three of them.

After looking through the binoculars Izuku could see that Bakugou, Todoroki, and Kirishima were also down there with Bakugou seeming be be holding the warping villain to the ground. "Looks like All Might must have gotten hurt pretty bad." Jiro had pointed out, bringing Izuku's attention to the spot where All Might was bleeding, the same spot that had crippled him earlier in his Hero career. 'This isn't good if he got badly injured there then he probably doesn't have much time left in his Hero form, but I can't do anything from here!' He speculated while starting to worry while watching events unfold.

Izuku didn't have another moment to think about the events through the binoculars as the large villain with the exposed brain rushed at Bakugou. "Kachan!" Izuku stammered out as the impact caused a massive kick up of dust and concrete and once it settled they could see that All Might had taken the blow and thrown Bakugo out of the way.

There was then a momentary pause as the villains seemed to regroup and All Might had seemed to have told the students to carry Aizawa away from the action, pointing to a spot away from the action where he had placed the unconscious teacher.

What broke out next was an outright brawl with the villains charging forward, the one covered in hands was heading towards Bakugou and the others only to be stopped as All Might collided with the large villain that had landed a blow earlier, causing what seemed almost like a shockwave as he landed the first hit, knocking everyone away from each other before pummeling the strange looking villain with a barrage of blow, not letting him regain his footing before hitting him full force and knocking him through the dome of the USJ.

After the display of calculated brute force All Might had seemed to be engulfed in steam, clearly his transformation was close to ending after having exerted himself so much. 'He dosen't have much time left, maybe they'll just leave after seeing the brain guy taken down.' Izuku hopped as he saw what he could only assume was some kind of discussion between the one covered with hands and the warp gate villain. "They aren't leaving!?" Izuku surmised as he saw the two of them preparing to go after All Might.

Izuku was in full panic, All Might couldn't defend himself with the state he was in, he needed to do something. 'Ok ok focus your breath, they are too far so look through the binoculars, and now just pick your point and just focus on the fire moving as fast as possible.' He ran through his head as he inhaled before exhaling the flames seeming to stop in front of him as they formed and compressed into a small ball, no bigger than someone's fist.

Then as the two villains had started their assault Izuku had focused and let the ball go careening towards the point he had focused, loosing any control on it after it had exceeded the range where he could focus on it. As the ball went flying towards its intended target the warp gate villain had seemed to have noticed, quickly making the other villain to move back as it made a set of portals, causing the sphere to fly through the first and come out the other before hitting the concrete several feet away before exploding, causing a small amount of concrete to come loose from the impact and leaving a small pool of brilliant purple flames.

Izuku's eyes went wide and felt a sickening feeling as he realized he wasn't able to stop them, his thoughts beginning to race before a gunshot rang out and the villains seemed to be knocked back, it had been more pro heroes, help had finally arrived.

The villains had then made a hasty retreat after a couple of more shots had been fired off and after that everything had seemed to go quite, the nightmare was over and everyone seemed to be safe now.


End file.
